universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of China (C
This is a profile for the China ''from ''Command & Conquer. Summary China (People's Republic of China) rained as one of the major superpowers that ended up in the war against the GLA. It used heavy-handed tactics in the war and was a political and economic rival to the US. It is heavily based on the real-life China. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders * President of China Second-in-command * General Secretary of CPC Military Leaders * General Tao * General Kwai * General Fai * Lin Zhong * General Leang Champions/Agents/Significant Individuals * Black Lotus Military Units Infantry *Red Guard *Tank Hunter *Mini-Gunner *Ranger *Angry Mob Special *Hacker **Super Hacker *Pathfinder Vehicles *Construction Dozer *Supply Truck *Battlemaster Tank *Dragon Tank *Troop Crawler *Gatling Tank *Listening Outpost *Overlord Tank **Emperor Overlord Tank *Inferno Cannon *Nuke Cannon *ZH ECM Tank Icons *ECM Tank *Assault Troop *Transport *Attack Outpost *Inferno Cannon *Combat Cycle *Sentry Drone *Avenger *Rocket Buggy *Paladin Tank Aircraft/Vessel Planes *MiG **Tactical Nuke MiG *Helix **Assault Helix *King Raptor *Aurora *H-6 Bomber *Y-8 Transport Plane |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Knives Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Sniper Rifle Explosives * Rocket Launchers Territories China * Age founded/conquered: About 64 years for current government * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: likely over 1 billion * Military: likely over 3 million Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: China lives in the same era as most other major countries in present day where they have advanced technology, computers and long distance communication systems. Power Source Science: Fire Manipulation (with Dragon Tank, Inferno Cannon, and MiGs; EMP effects with ECM tank and Electro-magnetic pulse general's power) Hacking (with Hacker's and Black Lotus) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: Based on Real World China, Their area would be estimated to be 9,596,961 km^2 Power Stats DC: City: With the usage of Large Nukes. City Block to Multi-City Block: With Tactical Nukes. Large Building-Small Building: powerful units such as heavy tanks and Bombers. Street: Chinese Infantry strength. Durability: Building: The durability of heavy vehicles with armored plating. Street: The durability of standard Chinese troops. Speed: Subsonic+: The Chinese Aircraft which should be comparable to real world fighter craft. Superhuman: The speed of fast moving vehicles. Athletic Human: The movement speed of standard Chinese troops. Skills Stats China mostly get's it's power generated by nuclear power plants. Strengths/Pros Being the most heavily populated country on Earth with heavy nationalism acquisition of troops and military resources is not usually an issue. Weaknesses/Flaws Dependent on power infrastructure and most members have normal human weaknesses. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery China Tanks (General).jpg|Chinese Tanks being assembled Gen1 Hacker Icons.png|Hackers are well known in Chinese military. GenZH Fai Mugshot.png|General Shin Fai CHN orthographic.png|China itself Category:Command & Conquer Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Science Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Alternate History Category:Command & Conquer: General Series